


洗澡

by Yvonnefeixinxin



Category: RPS in
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvonnefeixinxin/pseuds/Yvonnefeixinxin





	洗澡

白宇仔细听着浴室里的动静，一个人的房间里，他丝毫不掩饰自己的担心和日夜堆砌的思念。是的，他承认，有很多时候，他会闪现对方在执意自己一个人处理事情的时候清冷的模样，让人郁闷又生气。更多的空闲时刻，他会想念对方呼吸的气息和容忍他胡闹的样子，那个盛夏描绘出的爱恋的模样。

哐！

怎么了？！

白宇冲进浴室，“朱一龙！”

“没事，我眼睛……眼睛进了洗发水，摸不到毛巾滑了一下”

白宇拉开玻璃淋浴隔间的门，弯下腰扶着他的手臂，捡起毛巾就着花洒的水洗干净，仔仔细细地给朱一龙擦去泡沫，“可以了吗？”

朱一龙用了眨了眨眼睛，看清眼前人的模样，因为热水的蒸悶和过于亲密的距离微微泛红的脸，“小白，你衣服湿透了。”朱一龙低头看着他，白色的T恤粘粘地搭在身上，半透不透地露着身体本来的形色，白宇看到他舔了舔唇，眼睛里升腾起朦胧的物色，下一秒要逃离的时候，对方的手就从衣摆出伸了进去。

手指一寸一寸地从脊椎往上走，每到一处就勾起一丝热度，白宇呼吸渐渐急促起来，“你别……”他想说，你别这样，放开我。当然是没说成的，字都被吞进了在他口腔里翻搅的湿润的舌头里。

等他反应过来的时候，身上的衣服已经堆叠在地上，对方的亲吻从他的耳后游走到脖颈突突跳动的动脉处，留下了两个红印后马不停蹄地向下延伸，边啃咬边舔舐地滑行到他的乳尖上。

他已经快要站不住了，对方伸手握住他的昂起的性器时他惊呼了一声“你的手”他的理智回归的片刻并没有持续多长时间，被套弄了几分钟之后换成了吮吸。

花洒喷出的水声在头顶呼啦啦作响，他的喘息被掩盖去了大部分，可是身体的愉悦和颤栗如同缺堤的洪流透过他的放在对方头顶紧抓着发丝的指尖，奔流向对方一吞一吐的爱抚中。

他释放了出来，对方站起来，故意让他看见吞咽的动作，“你真甜”。

“你走开”白宇挣扎着想要推开对方。

“可是……我还饿着呢”湿漉漉的眼神和未消退的情欲在对方托着他的腰上直白地向他喧叫着。

下一秒，他就被翻了个身抵在了玻璃上。被粗大的欲望直接顶进了后穴，他前端已经射过一回的地方可怜兮兮地躺着剩余的液体。

朱一龙很惊喜地发现，小孩的身体和他的化学反应隔了数月没有减少，相反地愈加契合起来。

“小家伙，原来你这么想我。”他停留了一下没有移动身躯。没有前戏，没有手指的开拓，刚刚太过着急的进入，他应该会受不了。

恶作剧的地掐了一下小孩的臀瓣，对方气急地喊了他的名字“朱一龙！！！”

“就这么喜欢我的名字啊?”也不等身前人的反应，他一口又咬向对方的耳垂。稍微一吃痛白宇条件反射地微微蜷起了腰，体内的昂扬跟着他的动作后退了半寸。

“不许逃！”朱一龙按住他的腹部向前一顶，白宇当下泪都要出来了。哀求出声“疼。”

“乖，我慢点。”朱一龙低下头从他背上的骨节一个吻一个吻地落了下去，右手伸到他前方打着转地揉搓他的茎部顶端。

稍微缓解了疼痛，白宇低头看着朱一龙的右手，“你的手……”

“嘘……别说话”他把他的身子扳直，再次压向玻璃上。一下又一下地摩擦着，一次比一次入的深。

“承认吧，小白，你也很想我。”

“我……我没有。”白宇在喘息不匀的间隙中艰难地突出三个字来。

然后，就被惩罚地一捅到底。情事激烈的时刻不是没有过，但朱一龙都做足了准备连哄带骗地缓慢地打开他的身体，何曾试过如此粗暴?他在狂风暴雨挣扎着找回平衡身体的力气，坚持不到数秒又被疯狂地抽插到只能死死地咬住自己的下唇忍住不发出舒服的嘤咛声。

对方掰开他的牙齿，“别咬。”然后放慢了探到底部的重击的动作，蹭着他的敏感点。白宇应是出了很多汗，他的手掌在玻璃隔板借不上力，虚无地空抓了几下，听到对方的嗤笑声。

然后手背覆上了他的手，和他十指交握。  
“喊我。”对方说着话，动作柔和的蹭着，磨着，白宇欲求不满起来。

“你快点……”

“喊我。”

白宇的身体向后去寻找舒缓他热量和瘙痒的触碰，对方闪躲着，“喊我。”

“哥哥”他投降了。

“嗯。”对方加快了动作，啃咬起他的肩膀和后颈。

“哥……”字不成句的时候对方射在了他体内，一直停留到他把气息喘匀。

一个在耳后的吻结束了，白宇抵开对方的身子。

“骗子。”


End file.
